


Orochimaru (One-shots)

by CherrySoulth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Long Hair, Masturbation in Shower, Not Underage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Orochimaru (Naruto)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Orochimaru (Naruto), Protectiveness, Seduction, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoulth/pseuds/CherrySoulth
Summary: Currently reading Naruto the wild Orochimaru stricked back to dark heart. I searched for fanfics and I found someone who's so good at placing Orochimaru in different scenarios she motivated me to write my own. .This will be a collection of fanfics with Orochimaru as a main character. This collection will be very explicit. You are warned.I do not own Naruto,  it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The only characters which belong to me are the originals I made myself based on the manga.
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. Twisted genious

**Author's Note:**

> I recently have started to reread Naruto as I never actually finished it. (I had no time, now I do) Now, from a more mature point of view and experiencing the master-piece at a different level. I remember, I used to like Orochimaru for a reason I couldn't quite understand. Well, I usually side with the "bad" ones hehe. So here you have an Orochimaru tribute.
> 
> I must confess I'm not very advanced on my reading right now, so I might flop a little with the main story argument. My apologies in advance. In any case, I'll correct them once they get spotted. I must warn you English is not my mother tongue, errors must be expected but I'll gladly accept suggestions. Please enjoy!

One morning he woke up to the presence kneeling next to him, at the empty side of his bed. As he opened his purple shaded lids to know who had decided to interrompt his well needed rest, after nights in the lab, he almost smiled at the sight. She was wearing only the pearl coloured nightgown from the silk set he had given her. It had a long robe for her to cover her delicate and pure body before breakfast but she wasn't wearing it. The realisation of that fact, made him open his eyes wide and raise his head from his warm pillow.

_Many months ago, he had sent Kabuto to buy proper woman clothing for her, as he didn't agree with the unfitting style she insisted on wearing inside the den. He thought the loose shirts and trousers to sleep, and the similar outfit from Sasuke, surely didn't suit her. At the moment he gave the orders to his subordinate, the younger man revealed a grin coming from something on his mind, it wasn't a badly intended one but after he gave him a stern look, Kabuto left diligently to accomplish his task. In opposite places he would have had the same thought: "You are attracted to her" but that wasn't accurate. At least, at that exact moment there wasn't a physical attraction towards her. She had something heavenly in her, as if covered in pure light, something he wanted to keep untouched. Against all the things he made the rest suffer, he wanted to keep her away from the firth and repulsive things of the world. At the right time, she could be the perfect womb for many vessels or at least she could give him fitting eggs for his experiments. He couldn't allow her to get corrupted._

At that moment he realised he hadn't even felt her approach, he became fully aware of the situation. She even had to break a seal to enter the room. Had he put his guard down and was under a genjutsu? He would know by now, no, it wasn't that. He was always alert of his surroundings even in his sleep. She was a genius, just like him, a prodige. The answer was, she was starting to overpower him in some aspects, at that point. Although he didn't feel threatened by the calm energy she seemed to exude for every single one of her perfect pores, he knew she could think of killing someone but give no sign of her intentions and kill a subject with the same casualty she breathed. The thought was exciting somehow.

_Her stealth and serenity, aside from being a genius, were one of the main reasons she was chosen by the ANBU when she was only eleven. That, and a masterpiece enjutsu: ootori jõshõ (rising of the phoenix) she had learned to use right before she was picked unanimously. It seemed a half-Uchiha could be as good as a full member of the clan. She couldn't have impressed him more, if it wasn't because she had left aside the Sharingan and mastered other abilities in order to keep her identity a secret. Upon her arrival he didn't even know she was in possession of that dõjutsu. She was a flower growing between the ashes of a dead clan, just like Sasuke. Better than Sasuke. But it was the boy's body what he needed, the pure Uchiha bloodline._

The silky black lock of hair she had been playing with slided from her fingers as he moved and she only looked at how he turned from his belly to his back and pushed himself up to lean on the head of the bed. They stayed like that for a few seconds looking at each other before her eyes lowered to his naked torso, then lower, to the manly morning wake up. She blushed and looked away and he felt goosebumps of pleasure for how she just seemed to have had a dirty thought on him. The debauchery represented by that single movement made his ego rise to the skies. He could smell the hormones on the air, like the snake he was. He knew she was at the perfect point of her cycle for a man to want very badly to lie down with her.

Then she looked at him again with blown pupils and did something he didn't expect. In a matter of seconds, she was on the same kneeling position on top of him, with one knee at each side of his body and the warmest part of hers touching through fabrics with his tightly grown member. Then he was able to notice her accelerated heartbeat although her breathing was steady. She moved her hip to gain a better position causing him to grunt and the newly discovered wetness in her to transfer through fabrics. 

Then she did something out of her normal careful proceeding. She put her right hand inside his underwear and took out the warm member and as fast as doing that, she also moved the under part of her panties and approached the tip of his member to her sleek.

He fastly pushed her down to the empty side of the bed holding her arms by the wrists at each side of her head. Keeping his lower body as far away from hers as possible. She looked down to the glorious bouncing member displayed freely on his middle and did something unexpected. She giggled. He pushed his boxers up covering it and she suddenly looked disappointed. Just to change her look to a daring one as she gave a quick look to their position. 'She insisted on cooking for me just a few hours ago… How did I not notice?'

\- Are you out of your mind, little _suzume_ ? -He said in a gentle scold not being really bothered by what she had done and was trying to do. She was playing her cards very well and he had to accept she had won a round in that game, but he was a master of games and was about to show her _where to place the queen_. After receiving another giggle as an exchange, he placed two fingers between her breasts and caressed his way down to her panties, the goosebumps showing on the abdomen made him smile in amusement. As he raised his eyes to look at her he saw she felt a little embarrassed and putting those two fingers on the removed fabric on one side of her folds he pulled it back to its place, wetting his fingers slightly- Doing things that way you'll hurt your perfect body -It flattered her, he could tell. Then he licked his fingers with the tip of his tongue- Sweet.

She blushed, this was the only battleground she had yet to explore and felt uneasy in her lack of experience. His arousal spiked to the sight of her, underneath him with the night dress over her hips, the darker silk covering her secrets now with a stain of wetness and following the curve of her waist two perfect round mounds with hardened nipples were pointing towards him.

What made him lose control was how her chin was tilted to the side, although her eyes never left him, exposing her neck to him in total surrender. She wanted to know how to get over the sensations her missing-nin-sannin-sensei had awakened in her. She needed to regain control over herself and she had read enough to think it was only caused by chemistry. Once the act would be fulfilled the allegedly infatuation would disappear. If not, well, she would deal with it in other ways. He grabbed her free wrist once more, although she had made no attempts to move it, allowing him a control over her that he knew, didn't have until this moment. A thing he definitely enjoyed. 

When he put his face close to hers she only moved for him to find her lips, he felt his blood run faster to the wet rose petal touch. He knew she had never even kissed before because he had made sure she was kept that way. She was never left alone with a male, especially Sasuke. The first years it was an interest for preservation, like someone who collects dolls and likes to keep them locked in crystal boxes to avoid the dust.

But one day, something snapped on his head, like a glowstick, to display him what he had in front of him. She wasn't a precious doll-like preteen anymore. Her forms, her smell, her warmth. She had been a woman for a long time but he had kept watching her from a collector's eyes. Once crossed that line, whenever she was near, something inside of him became restless like a beast trying to claw its way out. Now the beast was unleashed. 

Without noticing he had gone further with the kiss his mouth slightly opened addictively tasting each other, making her unable to breath. When he separated she was very blushed and her breathing was accelerated for once. He giggled in his best charming way.

\- You are supposed to breathe through your nose -He said lowering an octave- You've missed some things that are thought to female shinobi to seduce the enemy -Then he kissed her again in the same way and after a few seconds she seemed to be able to follow his movements precisely- Quick learner, as always -Hevsayd stopping the kiss- Also, I missed to tell you, you are not supposed to have sex with a man without kissing him -He giggled to her sudden surprise face- Unless you are a prostitute, it is cold and the enemy will never believe you like him. Nonetheless love him. 

\- But I'm not pretending and you're not my enemy -He raised an eyebrow- I mean, I get it but I truly like you -She looked away embarrassed to her mumbling and he laughed softly- Just teach me already -She said kissing him furiously making him throttle laugh. He moved to kiss her on the neck sensually and experienced, letting his body lean over hers. Their middle bodies became in contact with each other once more. It made them both want to jump straight to the subject but his ego didn't allow him to lose control to such a simple thing. She moved her hips up instinctively to accommodate him, making him groan and get pissed to the fact his match had become shorter. He accelerated his rhythm of kisses on the neck to the point of biting her lustful under the jaw, to which she closed her eyes and he hummed on her collarbone knowing exactly what he was doing to her. As he started his way down, letting her hands free, he also nibbled her under the ribs and over the hip bones. Once he reached his last position, he kissed over her belly. 

  
  


Suddenly the realisation of an idea that had been on the back of his mind made him look up to her curious face. She didn't know why he had stopped there. He wanted to use her womb to create a vessel and there was a much simpler way to do that. He was being given the opportunity and she surely knew there was a chance it would happen when she didn't pick one of the displayed condoms on his bedside table. She was an ANBU, she had to know how her body worked. If worst came to worst and the fetus wasn't perfect, he could convince her into trying to make one in the lab.

Then he started to kiss the inside of her thighs whilst he pulled her panties, he stood on his knees to take them off then leaned again. Grabbing her by the thighs from the back of her legs and pulling her towards him, he made his tongue work like a finger on her bundle. She moved the hands that were covering her face in shyness to the pillow, as she gasped for air. Orochimaru gave a very low throat giggle in his amusement. He had his eyes closed focused on what he touched with his tongue and the sounds she made. It was more than enough for him to know how to move. 

As he found the right way she moan-breathed and he started to be accurate, making her grow tense as she reached the edge. It was at that sign when he moved his tongue from her sensible mound, snaking down to her sleek and introduced it inside of her until he found the g-spot with the tip. She gasped for air to the sensation when he started to move his skilled muscle towards it. Her moaning changed, more exposed and lost to the feeling, it sounded at the back of her throat and nose as she closed her mouth to contain herself, making him grow tense on his need to bury his member deep inside of her. 

To his amusement her tension spiked and seemed to want to pull away as the orgasm was about to reach her, but he pinned her to the bed strongly by the thighs, also keeping them open. It might leave bruises but he had already left marks in all the places his mouth had been, at that point he was so lost in the motion he didn't care anymore. A low and very sexy moan escaped her lips as she found her release but Orochimaru didn't take his tongue out until her walls had stopped spasming, loving the new taste in her inside. When he looked up, she was with her eyes closed and breathing quickly as the redness of efford covered her cheeks. 

\- You've put your guard down allowing me to see you so exposed and natural -She got startled and tried to lean forward to a seating position but Orochimaru moved fast, pinning her by the wrists with one hand over her head and pulling his black boxers to his knees with the other- Now I'll teach you how a man takes a woman -Whit that he pinned her hips with the free hand while he moved forward and leaned on her body once more. She could feel something round and warm on her entrance much thicker than his tongue. Then he started to kiss her at the same time she felt the intruder advance inside of her until her walls closed trying to keep him out. She was wet but the sensation was new and surprisingly vertiginous as if he was going to tear her apart, to break her in half. His mouth suffocated a scared moan, the sound caused him to smile and forget about being gentle- Don't worry. You'll enjoy it pretty soon -With that he covered her mouth with the hand that was lately on her hips and started to kiss her neck while pulling a little bit out. She seemed to feel relief but once more he pushed inside of her until the tense muscles stopped him again but he kept coming in and out, more rough at each time muffling her moaning with his hand. He felt it was precious. She felt the sting pain of his further advances but wanted him so badly she couldn't do anything to stop him. He allowed a desperate groan to escape his throat once his tip touched the bottom of her core, after many thrusts. At that point she wasn't resisting at all and she was looking at him in full surrender. It hit a masculine nerve on his belly and freeing her hands and mouth he grabbed her by the hips and started to move inside of her wild but precise and her instincts made her rise her hips to invite him further, making him groan in need and go untamed, his hips snaping against hers as he moved. She had embraced him but her nails were digging on his back like sharp knives. Her moans and whines coming out of her nose as he kissed her fervorously using his tongue wanting to absorb the sensations, to burn them on his brain. As he kissed his way down to her throat he nibbled her once more while his hips kept snapping against hers. A wild and unexpected extasis hit her hard, making her scream his name- Again! -He ordered her-.

\- Orochimaru… -She said in a extasied voice, low and pleasured, almost lovingly that sent him right to the edge. A deep groan escaped from his chest as he sprouted out, coating her deep inside in white thick ropes of seed. Inviting walls opening and closing around his member-.

She kept embracing him, so did him as he nibbled her shoulder lovingly. Then she played with his silky black locks until she fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Cold showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second part to the first chapter but it's supposed to happen before. They can be read separately anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this!

It was unnerving. The sight of her angelical figure behind Sasuke, while she was massaging the boy's shoulders. The white silk robe falling from her forearms seductively, her hair undone, falling over her shoulders like ravens taking a flight over the snow of her skin to reach her hips. If only that superb kid didn't have his eyes closed he could have turned around to appreciate the sight, as he did. An itch on his skin flowing down until it concentrated on a particular part of his body. 

  
  


_ Those kinds of scenes had become usual for a couple of years. Sasuke used to dodge her attention at first, telling her to stop bothering him if it wasn't in order to do some training or sentences on that line of mood. But, all the sudden, one day that changed. He went to see them training and saw Sayuri giving a massage to Sasuke's right hand while using a healing jutsu. The green chakra flowing through her long slendery fingers to the Uchiha's, while he was sitting patiently looking at her doing the job. _

_ Since then, they seemed to become closer although the absolute silence that always reigned on their interactions. They didn't seem to need to talk, there was a sort of connection making them understand each other with a simple look. He liked to think it was for the blood they shared but realising it was something else starting to grow between them he decided it was time to do something about it. _

_ It was then when he decided they needed to stop training together. He thought that conection would damage both kids. It could distract Sasuke from his goal or could corrupt her spirit. She wasn't an avenger, there was no evilness in her. She fought and killed to protect and it wasn't until the boy decided to leave the village that she'd done something against her superiors commands. So he knew from Kabuto. _

_ He couldn't understand why she decided to follow Sasuke instead of chasing him, at first, but then he asked her. "I need to make sure the pure bloodline stays alive" and it was a reference to her not so pure blood. She was a mix between a Nara and a Uchiha, a half-blood after all. But it had to be something else behind it to betray her village, her oath and her clan, he knew. It didn't took him much longer to find out, she wanted to know why her father commited suicide and why Itachi killed his whole clan. In order to obtain those answers she needed to cross Itachi and be able to get them. Doing that alone wasn't a smart choice, even being a genius Itachi was a rival difficult to defeat.  _

_ That was why Sasuke trained with her. They had a deal, she would help him improve to kill Itachi, only allowing so, after obtaining those answers. That was the main reason their relationship was strictly professional and why it was fine for Orochimaru to have them both around. She was a prodigy, she would help him make Sasuke stronger and he could stand a chance to use her almost perfect genetics, to create vessels if he helped and indulged her. _

_ He was convinced she would have no objections on that matter, after seeing her interest towards the knowledge she could acquire from him. Always observant, inquiring and objecting. Mimicking techniques without the use of the Sharingan, showing her very own skills and intelligence. Konoha was probably to little for such mind. Just like him. Although he knew she could defeat Itachi at some point before Sasuke could, he never said it out loud or he could lose them both. _

_ He didn't want anything to corrupt her in any way. Above all she had a light in her, she was pure, genuine, her heart guided only by curiosity and thirst of knowledge but no real greedy ambition. Her only interest set into knowing the truth about everything surrounding her without caring if pain came to her along with the knowledge.  _

_ She was quite a specimen he would say. So professional yet he'd caught her sneaking in his own room a few times while he slept, with the only intention to touch his hair as it seemed. Because when he would open his eyes that's all she would do and if he tried to ask, she would just leave. So he desisted on doing so and just allowed her. At least she didn't stood next to his bed watching him sleep as Kabuto did before her. That was creepy, he could say. But it was the fact that he mistook her approaches as admiration that he allowed her to do so. _

About a month previous to this day and moment, something had changed. One night, she lied next to him while caressing his hair. Her Sharingan eyes looked at him as he only turned around to face her. Expecting she might do something, she only kept playing with his long locks until she raised from the bed. The Sharingan was gone, so did her just a few seconds after. 

It was at that particular moment he noticed he craved her. His eyes had danced carelessly through her exposed skin. Her collarbone, the way the deep purple silk robe was falling backwards to expose the smooth skin of her legs. He had felt an animal instinct to climb on top of her, to embrace her the way man and woman do, only to push it aside right away. It would be a filthy act and would scare her away. She was still innocent, all she was doing was being affectionate towards him, privately. His only choice was to take whatever she would give him because there was nothing he would do to damage her.

  
  


Suddenly his eyes caught on the growing tension on Sasuke's shoulders and hands as she pulled down his robe, brushing her long and elegant fingers over his arms. In his insides, the pinning sting of jealousy struck him hard but it was when she hugged him from behind and buried her face on his throat, the no longer boy opened his eyes and he saw the Sharingan. As she rested her chin on his shoulder and opened hers he saw those same red eyes. 

Like two gorgeous vampires both looked towards the door as if they could see through the depths of his soul and they probably could at this point. She stood and corrected her robe as he corrected his and redoing her bun she walked towards the door, opening it and bowing politely to him. 

\- Sama -She said as her dark blue eyes like the depths of the sea met his golden ones just a moment enough for her to do an eye drop and cause him to follow her every movement as she walked through the hall to the next section of the den, where her room was. As she crossed the doors he finally realised Sasuke was still there. As he turned, he found the boy standing with one elbow on the frame of the door and the other resting on his hip, right in front of him. 

\- What do you want? -Asked Sasuke visibly weary. He was pissed, Orochimaru could tell-.

\- Sasuke-kun you look in a bad mood, did I interrupt? -He asked with a chuckle, teasing, Sasuke kept staring at him cold-livered- Always so sour... I just wanted to make sure you've been eating. You need to keep yourself healthy. I hope Sayuri isn't distracting you.

\- Tell that to her, I don't ask for her company -Said Sasuke sharply, as he walked away-.

Orochomaru giggled. It was obvious it did bother him because this far on the way he could feel how Sasuke wanted to slide his Katana and chop his head off. It was a palpable tension in the air, specially after so many interruptions. He had to thank the cameras placed around the den because Sayuri seemed to be determined on getting the boy's attention. 

He could tell by now that Sasuke was falling for it, as he had been watching them like who watches a movie. Sasuke had the habit of closing himself in his bathroom for five minutes everytime Sayuri would bug him. By how the boy looked almost blue getting out of it, he could tell he'd been taking cold showers. But he wasn't planning on talking about the subject and risk to infuriate the boy.

He walked the same direction Sayuri took, in order to have a chat with her. Knocking the door, he entered, finding the room empty. The decoration very impersonal. That was a thing that made it difficult for him to know her further. She was genuine and open if you asked but at the same time she was mysterious and difficult to know. Two sides of the same coin.

He observed the room noticing something was off. The naked walls, the bed with clean sheets and the furniture. A book resting on the nightstand made him walk towards it. The cover was white and nothing was indicating its content, until he opened by the first page and read it. 'Female arts, uh?' He thought to himself. It all started to make a lot more sense now. She surely was moved to improve herself as a shinobi but it could still be something else. He opened it by its bookmark, a diminute folding on the edge of the page. He almost burst in laughter but was interrumpted by Sayuri entering the room. 

\- Orochimaru-sama. How may I help you? -Asked the young woman now covered in a grey and white kimono with the Uchiha symbol sewed with silk thread all over the end of it-.

\- Does Sasuke-kun know you are practicing the arts of seduction with him? -Asked him showing her the white book while he chuckled-.

\- It wouldn't work if he knew -She answered approaching him and extending both her hands for him to give her the book. He placed it slowly over the soft and white lily skin- And he is probably the best to practice with, as his only interest is put on vengeance.

\- How is it going? -He asked her, although he already knew most of it. Hoping they behaved the times he'd been out-.

\- Today it seemed like I was getting somewhere. Thanks to your interruption, sir, now I'll never know. I'll have to work twice for that next chance. -She shook her shoulders and he gave her a naughty look- He seems less bothered than when I started but still has too much control over himself. I need to have patience. -She finally declared to the Sanin-.

\- Hm. Yes. But I'm sure you know he isn't holding it together so well with your ministrations -He wasn't really trying to encourage her to go further. He was moved by his masculine ego. Trying to know and see if she liked Sasuke in a femenine way, not only as a shinobi. There was no blush on her cheeks or hope in her eyes-.

\- Well. There's a part of a man that's dificult to control. Yes. But if I can't get to his head that won't really matter. -She admitted in a very tactical way. Pleasing him.- My actions should make his own lust win him over. I haven't seen that.

\- You are exceptional. I'm sure you will succeed. -He wished that wouldn't happen but he couldn't admit it to her. She had already defeated him in that matter. So much, he wanted something from her. What he'd been bothering so much to protect, the filthiness of lust wanted to own and explore. All the efforts he took on keeping the two teenagers appart was being shattered by his own manly needs. In only two weeks she'd managed to make his shaft spit the precum with a simple touch. That's why he was doubling his efforts to keep the males away from her- Besides there's easier man than others. Not all of them will be like Sasuke. Or you can find them worse.

\- I know. -She said, as she got really near to him, so close he could feel her breath on his collarbone- You are one of the last types, right? -Then she looked up to him from that position and tucking his hair behind his ear she closed her mouth on his pale and perfect neck, kissing him as she tucked her fingers between his hair on the nape-. 

Orochimaru, almost gasped, feeling his internal strength fade away. So much, he had to contain his impulses on pulling her up and kiss her. Putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away gently. She looked cold just like Sasuke, two pieces of ice cuted from the same powerful iceberg but her expresion had always been gentler. She seemed harmless yet was deadly, like a Coral snake. Beautiful and deadly, were things that could easily make the most powerful enemy perish like ashes through the wind-.

He decided not to talk and just left. She felt frustrated yet worried she might have offended the Sanin she so much admired. Or she thought only admired, until that precise moment. The little pain on her chest told her otherwise and she felt lost. He walked to his room and as he closed the door behind him he pressed his head against the wooden surface. His member was almost pulsing in need of attention and he locked the door with a seal before moving to the bathroom to get inside the shower. 

As his clothes fell to the floor he saw himself through the mirror at the end of his well built muscles, straight under his navel, a powerful erection standing like a totem. He got inside the shower and turning on the warm water, letting it cascade over his skin, like a river over its rocks, he started pumping it with his eyes closed. 

He imagined her giving him a massage just like she'd to Sasuke. Her beautiful and femenine hands sliding through his tensed shoulders. He would turn around as she pulled the robe down his built arms and without hesitation, he would lie her down on the bed as his lips met her much softer ones. Testing her, letting his hands caress her sides over the kimono, as he held himself on his knees, slightly over her. 

Then as he would pull the ties to open the linens covering her body, he would deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue on her unexpert mouth playing with her soft and wet tongue. Tasting the roses tea she so much liked to drink in the evenings. Then he would slide his hands through the naked skin of her legs as he rested his middle over hers, comfortably, without crushing her. He would feel her velvet skin on his digits as his mouth would slide from her chin to her throat, feeling her gasp as he nipped on the right spot to increase her want and need. Her whipped cream skin surely tasting as good and sweet. 

He would draw circles on the skin of her legs as his mouth moved to her collarbone in soft hickeys. Kissings softly the standing nipples of her pebbled breasts, affectionately kissing his way down her ribs and nip right at the end. Kissing more heckeys until he would find the bone of her hip where he would bite softly but insistent. Knowing it would make her insides twitch with desire, maybe drip some wetness on her underwear for him to find as he moved his mouth to her tummy to slide his panties down with soft fingers. Although knowing himself to want to tear them apart. 

She would surely cover her face in embarrassment, making him pull her hands away as he met her eyes. Her pupils wide between the darkness of her iris. He would not look away as his tongue slipped through the last bits of her stomach to the top of her womanhood, making the first circle as she lost her breath and arched over the mattress.

A little bit further down, he would let his tip find her sleek and taste the wetness he had produced. He would press a diggit over her folds coating them with her juices, moisturizing her before sliding a finger inside of her teasing her untouched core, her walls warm and inviting, making him add a second one making her arch, gasp and moan as he would start to thrust in her with his long fingers. Coating them with the increasing substance of her desire. She would meul and grip on the sheets as he would hit her spot and make her close to the orgasm. Seeing the pleasure on her face he wouldn't be able to contain himself and pulling his clothes away fastly he would pull his fingers out using the wetness in them to coat the tip of his member and insert it between her sleepery folds. Just the tip. Feeling her so needed warmness.

To that a sudden sprout of white coated the crystal in front of him, the orgasm making him grunt low, as more of the thick liquid containing his sed was added to the artpiece of his pleasure. All until he was empty and pressed his head on the tiles of the opposite side of the shower. Eyes closed, panting by the effort and the climax still tensing his muscles.

As his breathing steadies he washes the remains of his little sin and grabs the bar of soap to make himself smell nicely manly again. Turning the water to a colder temperature as the image of her naked shoulders striked again, that much absorbed in his mind he doesn't notice the dark orbs observing him through the little crack of the slightly open door.  A little smirk shown on the lips of the person observing him as it disappears with a quick move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know in the comments below. Shy kudos are very welcome. See you next time!


	3. Kanzashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dealing with shit and couldn't even concentrate to correct drafts. Thanks for your support on my works. Here goes a tiny one!

"I'm keeping this." said Orochimaru pulling the  _ kanzashi _ from Sayuri's bun, making it bounce open and her hair spread all over her back, black and long like a night without stars or moon. 

"Hey! Why?" she complained, tucking her now messy hair behind her ear with her long fingers and red nails.

"Because I know it's your favourite." he said, doing his hair in a bun with the white and red object. "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one." he said with that self-sufficiency the ones who know themselves richer display. 

"But I want that one…" she replied, trying to reach out for it by extending her arms into the taller man's hair but he held her in place and clicked his tongue repeatedly in disapproval.

"I'll keep it as a souvenir from you." he said walking away from her, casually. She was about to complain again but she felt a heavy aura behind her. 

"Are we leaving?" asked Sasuke as he leant on the door frame, hurrying her but she gave him a stern look. "That thing isn't really that important, if you don't hurry I'll leave without you." he pointed out as he walked away through the hallway. She clenched her jaw.

"Big headed asshole… Does he know I can kick his ass at any moment?" she muttered to herself.

"He is well aware. That's why he came to tell you instead of leaving." whispered Orochimaru in her ear before leaning over to love bite her shoulder, holding a hand in front of her face with a wooden box decorated with dried lily flowers. "This one won't fall while you battle." 

She grabbed and opened it with grateful surprise written on her face. A pattern decorated stick with wrinkled surface was sitting over a velvety cushion. He pulled her hair up to do a bun but found himself wishing for something completely different as he observed her in the boudoir mirror. The new ninja suit fitting her curves way too well.

The fishnet under her black shorts gave her a naughty vibe he wasn't quite used to and the T-shirt knotted over her navel added more raughnes to it, as it showed the edge of those hips. The long white cape with the Uchiha symbol at the back only covered that view from the back. It was a more than normal attire but she looked too good in it.

He pulled the cape away and turned her face to the side by the chin to kiss her, his best angels screaming to him to stop but only having her once wasn't enough. He needed her, he needed the nectar of her lips, and he did drink her. Slowly, the rose tee flavour on her tongue anailitated his senses, numbing him for a bit. It was so characteristic of her. As if that drink was meant to be only for her. 

To his surprise she nibbled on his lower lip while she grabbed his robe by the hem on his chest as she sat on the boudoir counter, urging him. 

He felt a sudden sting of guiltiness thinking he must have corrupted her with his own greediness but the way her eyes darted to the door made him remember Sasuke was waiting for her and he could walk in at any moment. It made his blood rush in excitement. Especially when her fingers run over his chest fast enough to be only a slight touch, to start to pull on the purple rope holding his clothing together. 

She was quick, he had to admit it, because soon enough his trousers were in a pool at his feet and the rope was waiting useless at its side. She quickly pulled down her shorts, leaving them hanging only from one ankle. He moved sitting her on the counter again and shredding a hole on her fishnets between her legs. Their lips met hectic as he pulled her panties aside and his head met her entrance, both giving a low moan as they stopped the rush to take that little moment slowly. 

He allowed himself inside her wetness with a soft grunt as she moaned lowly, accepting him. But as soon as his slow slide made his hips meet hers, the frenzy toik over again and he pulled her against the wall, fucking her raw. One hand holding her by the hips as the other covered her mouth to muffle any moans. 

She felt like he was going to break her as he thrusted inside of her slow but to an inch. She moved her hips lower which gave him the cue to move faster. To that his snapped against hers loudly, her moans went louder under his hand and he was enraged to go even harder to that sound. His mouth burying on her neck, kissing and biting over the spot that made her walls clench. She was close to her climax.

Then  _ that _ presence in the halls was there again and Orochimaru moved themselves towards the door. He kept thrusting in her there but moved the hand from her hip to pull hers from his nape then used it to create a seal to block the door. To that he kept pounding at her knowing they only had so many times until the boy came knocking.

He didn't know if it was because of the emotion of getting caught because she reached her edge as he kept pounding her but he didn't reach his until he felt the boy right behind the door. If he wanted to, Sasuke could know exactly what they were doing.

But when the boy knocked and they called him in what the boy saw was nothing more but the innocent scene of a mentor putting a present on his students hair. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I apreciate the kudos, comments and suggestions. See you soon!


	4. Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be as good as the others but the idea was there and I felt like sharing it. I hope you guys like it!

No enemy ever went so far on his den without being noticed but she was holding a kunai against his throat, nonetheless. She had gone all the way through the laberintic depths of his secret lab and not only was still alive but had managed to break through the seal on the door to enter in his chambers to point a weapon on him. He had sensed her after she'd broken through but he wanted to see what she was capable of. 

Those beautiful Sharingan eyes were looking at him, red like the warm blood flowing through his veins, yet cold and insensitive like the snow in winter. Just like Itachi. And certainly, they were alike. Early sprout of the ANBU, she was only publicly revealed to be on the Ancient bloodline in the third war when she was already sixteen. Right after he gifted Sasuke with the _Cursed Seal of Heaven_ so the boy would search his power. He knew right away that the girl wouldn't let him go, as she also tried to fight him along with The Third Hokage. He knew once he took Sasuke, she would hunt him down like an ANBU and like an Uchiha, something in her actions gave him the cue of how important that half of her blood was. It wasn't the shame of bastardness what kept her from using the abilities that she was given by birth, she was meticulous and had clearly worked on those abilities. He waited to see what the hidden half-Uchiha had to offer but things always got twisted. Just like one of those games he so much liked to play, he took Sasuke under his wing and waited in the back of his mind to meet that powerful girl again.

He never thought it would lead to this and surely not so early. Never thought he would find himself straddled over his belly by her with a weapon on his throat and he certainly didn't expect her to have such mercy either. There was no real reason for her to stop and not kill him or capture him right away. Yet there she was standing above him just pulling a slight threat.

"You are really trying to tempt me, aren't you?" He asked seductively but it made her move the blade closer until a little drop of blood stained the metallic surface. His pupils grew wide as he looked at her. Before she could notice she was under him with her hands over her head with surprised eyes. "I was a Senin, little ANBU. You really thought you could take me down so easily?"

"No. But neither am I just a little ANBU." As he heard her say that, he felt a hand entering through his stomach, the pain clouding his mind as the hand reached for his heart. Then he realised he could still feel himself holding her, for what she couldn't really move.

"You… Are very… Good with… Genjutsu… " He said as he tried to oppose resistance to the technique but it only seemed to intensify to the point he started losing hold of reality. Then he felt her long fingers caressing his heart before she took her arm covered in his blood out of his torso and grabbed his face to kiss him. Her tongue had a familiar flavour he couldn't place at first, as it danced and played with his, like a little snake but all the sudden he realized it was roses tea. 

Then she separated from him and he followed her mouth missing it, completely lost to his own instincts, unable to think. She nibbled on his jaw and laughed. Then he opened his eyes and there she was staring at him with a stern face and her blood red eyes, there was no blood anywhere and he wasn't wounded but he could still feel it like a skar on his mind. What he did next wasn't part of rational thought or mindtrick, it just came to him like a rush and he grabed her face to kiss her. He laid her on her back using his weight and started biting her neck completely lost in his own passion, how she held her breath and her eyes closed. Then he raised his head to observe her, with pink cheeks blushing vulnerabile to the unknown act he was so willing to make her part of. He wrapped her legs around his abdomen as he pulled her skirt up, finding, to no surprise, the shielding cover of safety shorts but no resistance from her.

He tore them off wildly, forgetting about any trace of his own character, slave of his impulses. He kissed the woman on the neck wanting to hear her hold her breath and that's exactly what he got. His hands caressed the back of her thighs, her skin so soft to the touch it felt like silk. Then he took hold of her panties, pulling them off. He trailed a way of kisses to her mound and kissed her there. Then used the tip of his tongue to draw circles on her sensitive zone, her body arched under the pressure, gasping for air. 

A soft and long sort of moans followed the rhythm of his tongue over her clit, making his member harden to those sinful sounds, like a snake poking its head to see the pray. His tongue went down to taste her wetness, to his senses it felt like glory and victory, getting him even higher. Before he could give conscience to what he was doing he was already on top of her, leading his tip inside the tight walls oppressing his pulsing groin. As he thrusted her slow, he felt how she stroked him with her insides and he increased his rhythm, far too gone to stop. He kissed her red lips as he increased the pace killing a moan on her throat, then went down throw her chin to her neck with practiced lovebites. She tangled her long slendery fingers on his scalp as he did that, enjoying the thrusting. Her breath was erratic each time he went out and inside of her. He moved precisely once he started feeling how her body was closer to explode and as her walls clenched around him and she saw the fireworks, he found his own, sudden, strong and vibrating orgasm. It kept him steady as the last drop of his escence spilled inside her body, trying to catch his breath. But with that, the veil fell and he was able to know it all had only happened in his head. 

The room was empty, only the dim light of the down was enlightning his golden eyes. A sudden worry shaked him and he made it fast to his apprentice's room. It was empty, clean and organised as always but that familiarity did not clear out his worries. He kept looking for him in every unsealed room, every corridor and he didn't see anything out of place but there was no sign of Sasuke either. 

He thought himself useless. How could he ever fall for such tricks, he'd never been interested in women that much, not even close, to fall for that bait. But here she was, the beautiful creature born outside the Uchiha clan to a Nara mother, getting him so high inside a jutsu he couldn't even notice she'd taken Sasuke. 

Then he suddenly jumped back to reality again. He'd never moved from his bed. It all felt like it was just a nightmare. He would have just closed his eyes again if it wasn't because the seal of his door was indeed broken and he sensed someone at the other side, in the corridor. 

When he went outside he could only smell the dim essence of red roses but the presence was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate comments, suggestions and kudos very much. Se you soon!


	5. The stork comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dalay! I've not been able to write for a while. I hope this is enjoyable for all of you. ❤ 
> 
> Thank you all for the support!

She fell on her silk covered knees in a way that would have been painful to any regular human being but Sayuri was nothing near common. Neither was her perfectly trained body. It just didn't bother her as the  _ sashimi _ she ate just half an hour ago left her stomach to be flushed down the toilet. That was probably what bothered her the most, 'What a waste.' she thought as she rinsed with mouthwash from her backpack and refreshed her nape with cold water.

As she looked at her irritated eyes in the mirror, she became worried it could be food poisoning, as they were in the middle of a mission. But how could she have missed the fish wasn't fresh? It was excellent, she could feel the fat on her taste buds, no strange texture, no strange smell. It was a very enjoyable dinner. At least for the food. 

That night, as he sat down in front of her grabbing his chopsticks, Sasuke looked at her and although that inexplicable air of wanting to say something was there again, he didn't. She knew by the way he ate and drank he was going through some anger management. What she'd done to anger him? She could only guess. But he knew better than to stirr up some brat stupid demand on her or whatever good reason could keep him from saying what was on his mind that night.

If she wasn't who she was, she could definitely have missed something on the fish that was served right in front of them because of those glances he gave her while putting a slice of raw fish on his mouth. But it was unlikely she did. 

She guessed he could have easily missed dinner or ate somewhere else if he was angry with her. The work didn't require them to be glued together. Although, it would have been safer in other circumstances if they were other people, they were perfectly capable of getting out of trouble on their own. So it had to be something else troubling him. 

But she just couldn't deny it had her thinking. The way he'd been acting since they left the Sannin's den was scratching a nerve in her. 

It wasn't just how often he seemed to look like there was something he wanted to say but he didn't, which was odd coming from him, or how he seemed to be acting rather protective towards her, when it was against everything he was trying to show to the world, which could just mean he was a good teammate although his efforts on playing cold. 

There were also moments where he looked at her and something that angered him crossed his mind, giving him a little edge. To anyone who didn't know him, however, those things were imperceptible. He just looked immovable with his expressionless face and those dull black eyes but she could read underlines after four years dwelling in the same spaces and training together. She was also very observant and aware of everything that went on around her, the boy, now a man, happened to be there more often than not. 

The seed of doubt made her frown as she sat down against the wall. Would what happened behind the waterfall have him troubled? He was smart, he knew her games as soon as they started and that's why he rejected her first, she knew, but what if she'd become so good at it he'd finally fallen? She could say she'd mastered the seduction skill but what kind of argument was boiling up between them two? In the best case he'd think she'd fallen for him and reject her but why wait to do something he had to do almost everyday since he had conscience? Or in the worse he'd fallen for her and realized she'd played him. Whatever that was it had him also restless at night. She could hear him moving around the futon during his sleep. Or maybe, she was being self-centered and it didn't have anything to do with her.

He was always silent as a matter-of-fact, his words were measured, always leaving the right amount and not wasting time on vain conversations. As a fact too, he tend to be raw and unkind in his words, saying as he pleased. But this kind of silence was different, it was a mute comment or a question he didn't know how to tell or ask. That was a lot to say. Maybe what they did, indeed, had something to do with it.

  
  


_ Sex was a weapon on the ninja world and she was practicing arts only meant for woman to apply, having one of the most powerful ninjas in history and one aspiring to become one, to practice, was a blessing of the gods. Sasuke showed up to have those primal instincts too, just like any other man but he was far from ordinary. He wasn't easy to seduce, just like his mentor, yet he'd given up long after the older did. _

_ If she wanted to be truthful to herself she'd just let herself go, with both of them being almost naked and soaked to the bones. Maybe it was the way Sasuke touched her hand when she covered him with a blanket in front of the fireplace or maybe it was the way he looked at her right after, that told her Sasuke, indeed, had needs.  _

_ Who she had in front of her wasn't the guy who she lived with. He had instincts. Although he was still trying to pull on a mask of impassiveness, his body vibrated with need, his muscles were tense and he seemed to be fighting the urge to observe her beautiful body. She fell on her knees and crawled towards him, lost in his eyes. Her hands found the sides of his face and he didn't resist when her lips found his. Instead, he used the little space between them to slide his tongue softly inside her mouth and put her on her back. Then he parted and looked at her in wonder of where she stood with him doing that, she pulled him closer and his middle body pressed against hers allowing her to feel his hard member. It aroused her. _

_ His hand caressed her cheek and seconds after allowed his chest over hers to kiss her. It felt very different from when she kissed Orochimaru, it did not raise her heartbeat the same way. It was merely a reaction to a stimulus. It wasn't like she didn't feel anything for him but those feelings were totally different. Maybe it was in the admiration she felt for Orochimaru, maybe it was on that strange dangerous beauty, his intelligence and ability, or maybe, she was just a fool. Perhaps, all of the above. Maybe she'd just fallen for the man itself with goods and bads.  _

_ However that was, Sasuke had anchored himself between her legs and bit her lower lip softly before his tongue found his way into her mouth again. Sasuke had turned intoxicating, numbing her conscience that had started to tell her to stop that madness. The way his tongue travelled from one fang to another inside her mouth made obvious how much Sasuke craved to explore her. Only how a man could.  _

_ Soon his left hand pulled one knee up and he trailed a way of kisses down her neck through her sternum while he took advantage and put his hands inside her bra to play with her niples and made her gasp as he kissed her belly biting over her hip bone. The next thing he did, surprised her. He took off her panties as he kept kissing and love biting her hip bone. Then he placed her legs over his shoulders and suddenly she became apprehensive trying to pull away and close them. _

_ Sasuke looked confused and knelt between her legs as she closed her knees. He pulled them open and leaned over her again, making his weight crush her for a second when he took off the boxers and kissed her deep again.  _

_ She knew, in that very moment, he'd mistaken her for a virgin. When his tip found her entrance and she made a little moan he shushed her and caressed her face before kissing her again. Then he slid himself slowly inside of her, in and out in short advances, careful not to hurt her but she didn't want to tell him otherwise and break the moment. It was cool that her previous acts with Orochimaru didn't corrupt her spirit or her appearance. That was an advantage she was ready to make use of.  _

_ Sasuke had a very accurate procedure, his body was close to hers in all moments, skin against skin, favouring the production of oxytocin which would help her reach an orgasm. The angle his pelvis described was also perfect for him to pressure with his member the right spot inside of her. Those analytics, however, came after the event had happened because at that very moment she was lost. _

_ Her hands rested softly against Sasuke's back drawing the imaginary lines that formed his muscles, as he moved. On that, Sasuke was wider. Orochimaru was somewhat thinner, although he wasn't less muscular but his touch and appearance were in a certain way, more delicate than Sasuke's. The younger was less lost in his cravings and more focused on doing the task right, not like he wasn't enjoying it, she could feel him edging his composure when she pulled him deeper by groping at his asscheeks. Then he lost it when she bit at his earlobe. _

With those thoughts in her mind, at that very moment, Sasuke appeared on the door. Black eyes studying her, that same look on his face. She had had enough of it.

"What are you doing, this is the ladies restroom?" she said, drying her mouth with a paper towel, throwing it on the bin as she stood. A woman came out of one of the toilets to wash her hands and blushed when she saw the young man. 

"You were taking ages. I thought something could be happening." he said with his emotionless face.

"I thought caring made you weak." she said walking his way and going through the door. He followed her in silence and didn't bother to answer her comment. "May I know why you keep looking at me like that?" he looked at her sideways as he stopped. "Are you worried I might fall in love for you after what we did? That I might turn a hasle, maybe?" it came to her to ask. He turned on his heels facing her.

"Are you pregnant?" he considered it was the right moment to ask. It surprised her but it barely showed in her face. She didn't know. Then it rang a bell. A couple times Orochimaru went bare. The mentor did want her to be a vessel but she expected him to put her in a white room with a lab chair and tools. She didn't expect this. Not so unnoticed.

"Maybe." she said as she walked past him, unbothered. He followed her, giving her time to assimilate. Then she entered the room, him behind her, and sat at the window.

"It isn't mine." there was no questioning on his voice, he was sure. She didn't bother answering, it was part of their own way to interact, they didn't answer what the other knew or what was just obvious. "Who is it from?" he asked. Then something had changed in him, there was a dark energy directed towards her. He didn't know who she was with, besides from him, but it was clear she wouldn't just let a nobody touch her. Then suddenly he came to the realisation that he'd never seen her leave the den if it wasn't with him or… "Orochimaru." 

She stopped him right before his hand reached her throat. He freed himself before she broke it. Both stayed at one corner of the room, Saringans on and they took the fight somewhere else in the confines of their minds. 

"You can't bear that child." his voice sounded without his lips moving.

"It's none of your business." she replied, coldly. 

"You are an Uchiha, a beholder of the Sharingan. Everything you do IS my business." he replied, ragedly

_ Sayuri felt the twitch of her body and a deep pain on her lower back and abdomen. Her hands found the edge of a bed as she moaned in pain, unbearable for another human being. Not for a mother.  _

*******

_ Her legs were spread as she laid on a bed and pushed, Orochimaru was giving her instructions as she kept pushing silently. She felt the force of a little body pushed out of hers. Orochimaru held the baby while Kabuto took a towel to cover it then cut the umbilical cord. _

*******

_ When she asked to see the baby, Orochimaru looked at her from above, cruel, despising her and turned around while soothing the baby. Leaving the room. _

_ ******* _

_ She was thrown into a white room where she was fed four times a day.  _

*******

_ An eternity later, what she counted to be six months, Kabuto put something in her water and she woke up into that same bed. Legs spread again, tied in hands and knees. There were test tubes all around the place. She felt something cold being introduced inside of her and a slight sting. Kabuto placed something in a metallic table before he left. It was two hours until he was back. Then he led her to a room with a single window with bars. _

*******

_ Eight months later she gave birth to three healthy babies. Then again, for her agony, Orochimaru didn't let her see them. Or gave her any attentions. _

*******

_ This time he let her rest a year before repeating it all again, another year, again. Another year, again.  _

*******

_ Until one day it was Orochimaru who was there when she woke up, then put a mask on her. When she woke up again she was in her cell, two little cuts at each side of her tummy.  _

*******

_ Nothing grew inside of her that year. She was never taken again to that room. Forever forgotten on her cell. _

  
  


When the Sharingans wore off she fell on her hands and knees, eyes wide open. Horror, fear, filling every inch of her. Until she realised it was all a genjutsu and she still was only nineteen. 

"He only wants to live forever. He doesn't care about you." Sasuke said with a warmer tone than the colder truth his words spilled. "He only wants your Uchiha blood." to that her tears started falling and his hand found her back, soothing her.


	6. Sneaky II

It haunted him in his dreams. 

_ He walked the corridors, entered every unsealed room, to find nothing. The scent of roses was everywhere, so dim anyone cold have missed it. Anyone but him, it was on his brain like a song you grt stuck with. Just far more adictive.  _

_ Defited, he went back to his room and there she was, his bed coverted on (petalos de rosa) and her naked body (encima de estos). When he went near the bed she gave him an apple, just as red. When he bit on the fruit the sweet juices droled on the side of his mouth and she stod on her knees over the bed to lick them. When she looked at him she was smiling (tentandole). When he tried to caress her face, she banished and he woke up. _

She was a beautiful creature to say the least but he'd never had such striggles to forget a woman and he had seen many beautiful ones. Sayuri was more tempting, probably because she held in herself something he (codiciava) for himself, the Sharingan. Was he wanting the body or was it what he could get from it? 

The ideas piled up as he took breakfast, his (protegido) sitting next to him with his (indxpresividad) and dull eyes. Giving him a look now and then as some strange expresion took over him when he thought of her. Then the boy said something surprising.

"She was here yesterday." Orochimaru placed his cup of tee calmly over the wooden table. Although a shiver run his spine. "She overpowers your security system, she didn't even kill anyone." the boy comented without desdain, just as a matter-of-fact.

"We both know why is that." Orochimaru replied and would have sworn he saw a proud smile on the boy's face. "What did she say?" he asked casually, although jealousy was babbling inside of him. Now he did saw a mocking smile. Sasuke felt disgusted on how his mentor craved uppon the Uchiha eyes but he did even more the sparkle of lust that speared on the older man to the mention of her.

"She wanted to know where Itachi was." the boy replied. His poker face back on. "I told her I didn't know and she said she was going to find him before I did."

"I guess she's still an ANBU although she hasn't tried to turn any pf you in." interrompted Kabuto. Sasuke huffed in (desprecio) and the grey haired knew it was directed to him, not to her hability to acomplish the task. It pissed him off. 

"Anithing you want to share, Sasuke?" asked the mentor.

"She doesn't want to turn us in, she didn't specified why but I know she won't turn Itachi either." that was all he seemed to be willing to share. For Orochimaru it was obvious, it was a clan matter, something that belonged to the only three descendants alive from the massacre. He was sure though, there was more to the first statement. 

_ When Sasuke felt her presence entering the room, he materialised behind her. She was faster. When she turned he fell directly into a genjutsu. _

_"I hope you don't mind I rather the intimacy of your mind." she spoke sitting on his bed. She wore an expensive_ furisodé _; white backgrownd with big red fenixes flying over blue clouds, blown by wind. The_ nagajuban _underneath was dark red decorated with white leafs, the same colour displayed on the_ obiagé _covered with a deep blue_ dareri obi _at the same time held with a white_ obijimé. _It all only made her raven hair and the red of her eyes more intense. It did the same when she wore them of, as they were blue, the only thing that set the diferrnce between her and any other uchiha member because he knew her features weren't diferent from his mum's or any other Uchiha female. He liked the pride she took on that half of her blood, wearing always the colours of his family, although she would never hear about that. But he did wonder why she wore a kimono instead of ninjawear like the (veces anteriores). Her hair was also too adornated with_ kanzashis _to fight. That was until he understood she was a dressed as_ maiko _probably for a mision._

_ "What do you want?" he asked without changing his expresion.  _

_ "Do you know where Itachi is?" she asked without (fidle?) chat.  _

_ "No. I'm not yet good enough to kill him. Why?" he shared and asked. _

_ "I need to ask him a few things before you terminate him." she replied as she stood. _

_ "What kind of questions?" asked Sasuke, surprisingly curious. _

_ "I want to know why my father commited suicide." she replied sincerely, her own demons and lonelines shadowing her sight. "I've also made my research on why… he did what he did to the clan." Sasuke tensed. He also noticed how she didn't say  _ our _ or  _ your _ before the clan but  _ the  _ probably unsure of his acceptance towards her. For him, she was also the future of the clan. Pure-blood or not, she held and mastered the use of the Sharingan. "That's why I'm also considered a traitor and I no longer have the dutty to drag you and your mentor back to Konoha, same with Itachi." she explained. _

_ "You went through the forvidden rolls…" he muttered. How did he not have such idea beffore he left. He was young, he excused himself. He also understood, she wasn't  _ acting as _ but she  _ was  _ a  _ maiko _. He took pride on that matter, retired  _ geiko  _ were wealthy and pleasant wives, what could benefit his plans of restoring his clan. _

_ "That, I did, yes." she talked calmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What I've found… Well, I need to make sure it's true before I share it with you." Sasuke lost his composure and grabbed her by the shoulders.  _

_ "What do you think you know? Tell me! What have you discovered?" the child inside of him who wanted to think his brother did it with some important excuse, like temporary madness or something that would make him less guilty of his acts, on full display. "Do you know why he did it?" Sayuri only caressed his face with a tear falling through her left eye. Then she vanished. He noticed his eyes were wet.  _

Orochimaru noticed there was something stirring up on his apprentice's head but he didn't want to push that burning pan. Instead, after they were done and Sasuke went to study some techniques, he went to the screen room to watch the night before fotage. What he saw, fascinated him, a beautiful maiko puting down his man efortlesly without a drop of blood spilled. It was a powerful genjutsu able to hold down many souls. He licked his lips. He had an idea. If she was still a  _ maiko  _ it meant her _ mizuage  _ would be coming soon and with that, the bidding for her virginity within patrons. For what he meant to find where her  _ okyia _ was in order to become a costumer of the tea houses she made her work in. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't follow the main story timeline pointedly. I hope you enjoyed this little work. I would like to hear from you so please leave a comment ;3 If you are shy a kuddo is enough to know you liked it. See you soon!
> 
> In the mean time, if you haven't read her fanfics already Cry_Kitty has this very good one-shots posted. You can go to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12805695.


End file.
